A Taste of Their Own Medicine
by mosylu
Summary: It made sense to begin with. They're both sick and tired of watching their two friends and their outrageous, constant PDA. Caitlin thought they should turn the tables and show Barry and Iris how discomfiting it is to have two people heavy-duty making out right in front of them. See? Perfect sense. But somewhere along the way, Cisco lost the plot. Smutty neighbor Killervibe AU.
This is a companion story to Spin Cycle, but you don't really have to read them in order.

* * *

Just outside the door, Cisco put his hand out. "Wait."

"What?" Barry asked him.

"Are you and Iris gonna keep it decent this time?"

"Dude," Barry said. "We're not that bad."

"Really? Because last time we all hung out, I was about to start filming you guys for PornHub."

"You do a lot of filming for PornHub?"

Cisco shook his head. "Look. You're in love. I get it. Just, you know, remember there's other people in the room when you start going at it."

"You're just jealous," Barry said. "And horny."

"That is … not an untrue accusation," Cisco allowed. His love life was pretty much a barren tundra at the moment. "But that doesn't mean I'm not right about you guys."

"Okay. Fine. We'll try to be more considerate."

"All I'm asking."

Barry knocked, and the pretty woman who opened it said, "Hiiiii, hottie."

"Heyyyy, beautiful," he crooned, stepping into Iris's arms and kissing her hello.

Cisco waited a few minutes, then shook his head and walked past them. He could see he was in for another evening of being the third wheel. He followed his nose to the smell of popcorn and went to the kitchen.

A girl stood at the microwave, watching the bag expand, twisting the skirt of her green cotton sundress in one hand. She glanced over at him, her reddish ponytail flicking across her pale shoulders, and said, "Oh, great."

"Nice to see you too, neighbor," he returned. Caitlin Snow lived across the hall from Iris. Between them and their respective roommates, Felicity and Linda, Cisco and Barry had a nice group of pretty awesome women to hang out with. Even if one of them was a little rude sometimes.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. You're all right."

"You're too kind. How did you mean it?"

In spite of his snark, he liked Caitlin, and not just because she was hot. She was smart and no-bullshit and funny, often without knowing it, and every so often incredibly sweet - also usually without knowing it. But she was so _tense._ He always had the feeling that if he flicked her, she would twang like a plucked guitar string.

"I came over here to have a movie night with my friend. But if you're here, then that means Barry's probably here, too, right?"

He pointed. "Hey, popcorn's done."

She yanked the door open and pulled the bag out, averting her face from the gush of steam that spilled out when she pulled the bag open. She said grudgingly, "Thank you," as she dumped it into a bowl she had standing ready.

They all had the same terrible appliances in their apartments, which was why it required Mad-Eye Moody levels of vigilance to make microwave popcorn. Cisco was very good at catching the popcorn in that split second between done and charcoal.

He shrugged. "No problem. And yeah, Barry's here too." He nipped a few kernels out of the bowl, yelping at the heat, and blew on them before tossing them in his mouth.

She plucked another bag of popcorn from the box, ripped off the plastic like it had insulted her mother, threw the bag in the microwave, and slapped the door shut. Then she opened the door, flipped the bag over and pulled the flat sides out, and closed the door again, more carefully. "Which means we get to watch them making out all night."

"You're not wrong." He ate another piece of popcorn.

"I know I'm not. I mean, I have a whole nineteen hours before I have to be back at the hospital. I intend to relax as much as possible."

"Whoa! Nice." He held up his hand for a high-five. "How'd you swing that?" Caitlin was a first-year medical resident. Being in a master's of engineering program, Cisco had always thought his class and study schedule were insane. But Caitlin's made him feel like a slacker.

"I don't know but I didn't want to call anyone's attention to it in case they changed their minds." She noticed belatedly that she was leaving him hanging, and slapped his hand. "Anyway, my relaxation plans really don't include voyeurism."

Even though he'd given Barry shit for this not five minutes ago, Cisco felt called upon to defend him in the name of bro solidarity. "They're in love," he said. "It's kind of cute."

"They are in love, and I don't begrudge them that, and it is cute, for about two minutes. Then it just gets to be a bit much."

"You got something against a free show?"

She bristled like a wet cat. "I'm not a prude. Stop making me sound like a prude!"

"Whoa! Joke. Bad one. I'm sorry."

Her shoulders loosened, slightly, which meant they were still as taut as a bow string. "I'm perfectly … perfectly sexual, okay? I just don't feel like seeing that tonight."

"Believe it or not, I'm on your side here." He took more popcorn. "I come over to hang out, not watch tonsil hockey. And I told him that."

She blinked, then nodded firmly. "And I've said something to Iris. So has Felicity. So has Linda. But you watch. They'll be all over each other by ten minutes in." She crossed her arms and glared at the expanding popcorn bag in the microwave.

"What do you want to do?" He tossed popcorns one by one into his mouth. "Stomp out? Not have movie night?"

"No, of course not. But maybe I'd like them to know what it feels like. To have to watch that. Like if I suddenly climbed into your lap and started making out with you."

He almost choked on his popcorn. "Wait, what?"

"Just for example," she said quickly.

"Oh. Because for a moment there I thought you were suggesting that we pretend to get it on just to make our friends the same kind of uncomfortable they're making us."

Her eyes flicked away. "Of course not."

"Hmmm," he said. "Oh! Hey! Pop - "

She yanked the microwave open just before the popcorn burned.

When they took the full bowl into the living room, Barry and Iris were sitting very properly on one of the couches.

"We'll be good tonight," Iris said. "I promise."

"Not that good, I hope," Barry said, his hand wandering lower down her back. "And not all of tonight, either."

She swatted his hand and giggled.

Caitlin gave Cisco a look before setting the popcorn out. He shook his head as he set up the DVD, wondering how long this resolution was going to last.

Not actually that long, as it turned out.

It started out with snuggling, like it usually did. To their credit, they held off with anything more for longer than usual. Then Iris giggled and whispered something in Barry's ear during a dullish scene, and he laughed and kissed her neck, and she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, and then tonsil hockey was on and they were both scoring goals.

Caitlin cleared her throat.

They pulled apart, looking guilty. "Sorry," Barry said, and Iris nodded.

After about ten more minutes, they were attached at the lips again.

Cisco said, "Guys! C'mon!"

They pulled apart again. This time Iris apologized.

"Whatever," Cisco said. "Can you just watch the movie?" He felt like a homeroom teacher threatening detention for PDA. But. What the fuck.

Maybe it was him saying something. He was usually pretty laid back, live and let live. Whatever the reason, they lasted twenty whole minutes before getting handsy again.

He was looking over at them, debating whether throwing popcorn would work or just serve to entertain him, when cloth rustled and warm curves settled into his side, and a soft palm cupped his leg.

He looked over at Caitlin. He didn't have to look very far. "Your hand?" he said. "Is in a place."

Her fingers moved lightly on the inside of his knee. "Do you object?"

"Not … exactly. But you said you were kidding about giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"I was," she said, looking over his shoulder. "But I might not be anymore. This is ridiculous. It's not even a love scene."

He looked too, and when Barry's hand slid under Iris's shirt, he said, "For fuck's sake," and kissed Caitlin.

She was an aggressive kisser, all pressure and teeth, or maybe just trying to put on a good show. He responded in kind, so the kiss was noisy and sloppy and not actually all that fun but that wasn't the point, really, it - right?

She pulled away. "They didn't notice."

He looked over his shoulder. They were still at it. He sighed. "Timing." He threw popcorn at them.

When they pulled apart, Barry cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back. If either of them noticed that Caitlin was sitting much closer to Cisco, they didn't mention it. Although Iris frowned at them a little.

He waited until they were nuzzling again, but not full-on kissing, and then leaned over to whisper, "Now's good," to Caitlin.

She got his meaning right away - smart as fuck, this girl - and attack-kissed him again. He didn't feel like doing too much more of that, though. He gentled her with shushes and strokes to her cheek, little sucks on her lower lip and licks behind her upper lip. She sighed into his mouth and clutched his shirt.

Hunh. Interesting.

"Uh," Barry said. "… dude?"

Cisco lifted his head. "Hey, man, if you're gonna get it on, so can we."

Iris said, "Caitlin?"

Caitlin said breathily, "Fair's fair." She took Cisco's hand and pushed it under her floofy skirt.

He stroked her thigh - warm, strong, nice, yeaaaaaaahhhhhh - but didn't go higher, because he was more focused on fiddling with her strap with his other hand, running his fingers along silky skin, right where they could see.

Her hand skimmed down his arm and she made an impressed sound - thank you, okay, apparently making it to the weight room at least once a week was starting to pay off. She ran her hand over his stomach - unfortunately less impressive; the word squooshy had been used before - and toyed with the button on his pants. He wondered if she could tell he was getting hard just an inch or so away from her fingers, and what she thought of it. He kissed her shoulder, nudging the strap aside.

"Okay," Iris said. "We get the … point?"

"Guys?" Barry said.

He worked his way up her neck, kissed her under her ear and gently tugged the ponytail holder until it released her hair, spilling it down over her shoulders, silky warm over his hand. Caitlin sighed and let her head fall back. He licked the hollow of her throat and made her sigh again. He flattened his palm against her back and stroked her spine. Her back was all knots, he noted. Jesus. How did she live like this?

She kissed him again, hard, as if to remind him that the current goings-on were not about her stress level. He took the hint and sucked her collarbone. Her fingers wove through his hair, and then her nails scraped over the back of his neck and he made a sound that only dogs would be able to hear, probably.

The movie blared in the background, forgotten.

She moved to straddle one of his legs, her knee uncomfortably close to his balls, but that was okay because when he gently cupped her ass, she made an encouraging sound into his mouth and pressed herself down on his thigh. The strap of her dress had fallen down her arm, revealing more of her soft, soft skin, and oh my god, she was hot but who knew she was this hot?

He'd all but forgotten the point of this, because as he licked that (so soft) skin, her hips ground into his thigh more urgently. She panted in his ear and dug her fingers into his shoulder, a surprisingly hot sensation. Holy shit, if he got any harder, he'd be in real danger of -

Suddenly, she let out a squeak and went rigid.

"Um," he said.

Her body jerked, and her thighs clamped tight around his leg, then released, again and again and -

"Caitlin?"

She drooped against him, panting. Where she straddled his leg, dampness started to seep through the material of his pants.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "Caitlin," he said. "Did you just - ?"

She nodded against his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. He pressed his hand to her hair. "Okay," he said, trying not to laugh, trying not to moan, because his pants were uncomfortably tight. "Okay."

After a moment, she lifted her head and looked over at the other couch. "They're gone," she said. "Where'd they go?"

He reached out and picked up the remote, hitting mute. In the sudden silence, they could hear the rhythmic squeak of mattress springs and the occasional thud of the headboard from the other room.

He did laugh then, unable to help himself. "Guess they didn't mind it too much either."

"Oh my god," she said. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Hey," he said, smoothing a hand down her spine. Half the knots were gone, he noticed with interest. "It's okay."

"It's not," she said. "I was so annoyed at them and their PDA, and because I can't just let things go, I humped you like a dog in heat, all while they - "

"- watched," he finished. "And looked at your hands on me - " He kissed her neck. "And where my mouth was - " He trailed his lips down along the strap of her dress. "And wondered where my hands were. If maybe I had one between your legs." He skimmed his fingertips up the tender inside of her thigh, and it quivered under his touch. "Or maybe you were about to put your hand on my zipper."

He held his breath.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, and he damn near whimpered. She cupped the bulge that strained his fly. "Do you think," she whispered, giving him a stroke, "they - they wanted to see that?"

He let out his breath in a whoosh, which ended with a tiny moan when she squeezed ever so slightly. "Maybe," he groaned. "Maybe yeah." He pressed his knuckles against the hot, wet material of her panties. She made a noise that was mostly vowels, pressing herself into his touch and giving him another squeeze.

"Whoa, whoa, not so - yeah. Fuck, yeah, like that - " Her hand moved up and down his cock, and even through two layers of material, the heat and the pressure fogged his brain deliciously.

He'd been close before she came, and her touch pushed him closer, the way her hips circled, her breath hot against his ear, the softness of her body against his -

He wondered how much the other two had seen.

That threw him past the point of no return, and he went off like a supernova, his whole body exploding in superheated pleasure.

When his atoms reassembled themselves, and he dropped back against the back of the couch, gasping, she was watching him, lips parted, eyes hot.

"C'mere," he said, and she leaned over so he could kiss her hard, this weird, beautiful, tense, sexy girl who'd just made him come in his pants for the first time since middle school.

She squirmed against him, and he realized that she was wound up to the point of vibration. He rocked his knuckles against her panties, pressing his thumb into the seam he felt through the cloth, and she ground against his hand until her fingers clenched in his shoulder and she yelped.

Now that he knew what was happening, he could watch her come, watch the way her back arched and she gasped and shuddered.

Goddamn if it didn't make him horny all over again.

She sighed and drooped against him. He gathered her close, feeling weirdly tender. Also pretty smug. Because holy shit, _twice._ Okay, the first one had been all her, but he'd definitely helped out the second time. And she was all soft and warm now, as floppy as a sock monkey. He kissed her hair.

She let out another deep sigh. "I didn't expect - I, um. That doesn't - I mean, I certainly have my share of - but it's usually not - "

"I think," he said softly, stroking her and setting off tremors throughout her body, "that you really don't mind a show, as long as you're the one putting it on."

She pressed her face to his shoulder.

He petted her hair again. "You okay?" Oh, hell. Was she right now deciding never to talk to him again?

She shook her head against his neck.

His heart sank, and he pulled his hand out from under her skirt. It was damp and sticky, and he wiped it on his pants. "I'm sorry, I pushed you too far, I - "

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"I - " She sat up. "I was saying, those were the best two orgasms I've ever had in my life and we're not even naked."

His shoulders relaxed. "Ah," he said. "Ahaha. Yeah." He found himself grinning at her. "Yeah, same."

She was beet-red but her mouth - wet, swollen, sexy - held a little smile. "Do you think - can we - "

"Again?" he said.

"Sometime. I mean. Not necessarily tonight - I don't know about your refractory period, or - "

He caught her around the waist, slid her off his lap - she yelped in surprise - and got to his feet. The damp material of his boxers chafed, but he ignored the sensation, uncomfortable as it was. Every stitch he wore was coming off as soon as possible, if his plans panned out.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her up with him. "You're coming with me."

She dug in her heels. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment's empty," he said. "Which means it's the perfect place for you to put on a show for me." He really, really wanted to be in the audience this time.

The deep flush, which had begun to fade, spread over her cheeks again. But there was a spark of interest in her eyes, the interest of someone realizing they might have one hell of a kink, and eager to explore it. "And then?"

He kissed her, open-mouthed, licking her lips until she leaned into it, into him, and licked back. "And then I'm going to fuck you into a puddle. You are going to be so relaxed you won't want to move until noon."

"I have to work at four tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Really? Okay. I take that back. You won't want to move until three-thirty."

FINIS


End file.
